Sakura's Dream
by Floral White
Summary: Bagaimana Sasuke tidak kesal, bisa-bisanya Sakura merona karena Naruto, terus Sai dan sekarang Kakashi, bahkan di depan Kiba dan Lee. Ia yakin, ada yang salah dengan gadisnya/semi-canon/R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s),…**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

"Sakura -_chan_!"

Sakura berbalik dan menemukan Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya. Dan dalam beberapa detik, ia sudah menerima pelukan menghancurkan dari sahabat tercintanya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar pemuda maniak ramen tersebut dengan raut berlebihan.

Sakura yang sudah merasakan nafasnya mulai sesak, mencoba untuk melepaskan dekapan Naruto. "N-Naruto…" keluhnya.

Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak mengerti, pemuda itu lebih mengencangkan pelukannya dan mulai mengoceh tentang misinya.

"Kau mau membuatnya pingsan, Dobe!" Dengan kasar, Sasuke mengangkat paksa tubuh Naruto yang menempel pada Sakura dan melemparnya ke tanah.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan akibat pantatnya terasa tumpul karena mencium tanah. Mata birunya mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Apa-apan itu, Teme!" kesalnya. Menepuk-nepuk pantatnya untuk memberisihkan debu di celananya, Naruto menyumpahi Sasuke dengan kata-kata kasar andalannya. "Bajingan posesif," dengusnya.

Padahal, ia hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada gadis yang sudah dianggapnya saudaranya itu. Den tanpa rasa bersalah Sasuke malah melemparnya seperti seonggok sampah tidak berguna. Benar-benar keterlaluan. "Teme!"

Sakura yang melihat tanda-tanda perdebatan, meraih lengan Sasuke dan mendekapnya. "Hentikan Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke langsung berhenti dan melirik Sakura, lalu memberikan kecupan sekilas di sudut bibir gadis itu. "Hn…"

Sakura langsung merona merah dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Padahal ia sudah sering menerima perlakukan seperti ini dari kekasihnya, tapi tetap saja efeknya masih sangat dahsyat untuk dirinya.

Dan uchiha Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis melihat Sakura yang seperti itu. Ada rasa bangga tersendiri dalam dirinya, karena hanya ia yang mampu membuat Sakura seperti itu.

Naruto yang kesal akhirnya memilih untuk pergi ke Ichiraku. Ia memberikan delikan terakhir pada Sasuke sebelum beralih pada Sakura. "Mau kutraktir ramen, Sakura-_chan_?" tawar Naruto dengan seringainya.

Sakura menatap Naruto lalu menggeleng pelan. "Terima kasih, aku sudah makan siang," tolaknya dengan senyum kecil.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Sakura. "Nah, aku pergi kalau begitu." Dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah menjauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha.

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto dengan rona kemerahan menghiasi pipisnya. Ia mengutuk dalam hati karena mengingat mimpinya tadi malam dan membuat wajahnya terasa panas. "_Mimpi bodoh!" _batinnya.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata tidak suka melihat Sakura yang tersenyum malu-malu dengan rona merah di pipinya. Apa-apan itu? Kenapa kekasihnya ini bisa-bisanya memerah hanya karena kecupan tidak penting Naruto.

"Kenapa kau?" Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat tingkah bodoh kekasihnya.

Sakura yang tengah terjebak dalam mimpinya semalam langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kikuk dan menggamit lengan Sasuke. "Ayo, kuperiksa lukamu," kata Sakura mengalihkan topik. Tidak berani menatap Sasuke, Sakura langsung saja menyeret Sasuke ke rumahnya.

.

.

Sakura yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya langsung bergegas saat mendengar ketukan di pintu. Ia tersenyum lebar mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh dengan wajah datarnya. "Sasuke-_kun_," sambutnya riang. Gadis itu sedikit menepi memberi ruang Sasuke untuk masuk.

Sasuke melewati Sakura tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia langsung duduk di sofa dan mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Tunggu sepuluh menit, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura yang langsung menghilang ke kamarnya.

Sasuke masih diam, sepertinya pemuda itu masih kesal dengan kekasihnya karena kejadian sore tadi.

Yah, saat dirinya tengah terlelap di kantor kekasihnya, datang Sai dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika Sakura menyembuhkan Sai, karena hal itu sudah biasa baginya. Namun yang membuatnya kesal adalah Sakura terus saja merona saat prosesi penyembuhan itu. Entah kenapa dengan gadisnya itu. Padahal biasanya, Sakura tidak pernah terlihat bodoh seperti itu hanya karena melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Sai. Kejadian sore itu sangat aneh, apa kepala kekasihnya telah terbentur sesuatu yang keras? Mungkin saja, tadi siang saja Sakura bisa merona hanya karena kecupan bodoh Naruto. Dan malam ini, Sasuke bertekad untuk menginterogasi Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama kekasihnya. Ia berdiri dan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kakashi?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung.

Kakashi terkekeh kecil, lalu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada Sasuke. "Untuk Sakura," katanya menyerahkan gulungan tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Kaka-_sensei_, Kau terlihat berbeda," ujar Sakura yang ternyata sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sakura langsung terbayang mimpinya tadi malam sehingga membuat wajahnya mulai memerah. Kakashi terlihat keren dengan _yukata-_nya. "_Sensei _ada acara?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kakashi tertawa pelan, lalu menggaruk kepalanya. "Begitulah," katanya.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu tersenyum menatap penampilan _sensei -_nya. Apa wajah di balik masker Kakashi setampan dengan apa yang ada di lama mimpinya?

"Pergilah, kami akan keluar!" desis Sasuke melihat Kakashi yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Ia langsung menyeret Sakura bersamanya setelah menaruh gulungan yang diberikan _sensei _mereka terlebih dahulu.

"H-hei Sasuke-_kun_!" sergah Sakura. "Kaka-_sensei_…"

"Dia tahu jalan pulang, bodoh!" dengus Sasuke kesal.

Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Malam ini, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk, kedua matanya berkilat merah saat ada lirikan-lirikan tidak jelas untuk Sakura. Saat melihat ada sekelompok pemuda yang mengerling ke arah kekasihnya, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura dan berpindah melingkari pinggang ramping gadis itu.

_Che_!

Sakura hanya milikku, bodoh!

.

.

.

Kali ini, Sasuke yakin ada yang salah dengan Sakura. Ia mendesah jengkel melihat kekasihnya yang tengah merona merah hanya karena Kiba dan Lee menyapanya.

Lee dan Kiba?

_Hell!_

Apa yang salah sebenarnya?

Sasuke tidak bisa menerima ini. Dengan perasaan kesal membuncah, ia langsung menyeret Sakura keluar dari kedai bahkan sebelum mereka duduk.

"H-hei Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa?" Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkramannya Sasuke. namun karena cengkramannya terlalu kuat, Sakura hanya meringis kesakitan. "Sakit, Sasuke-_kun_," keluhnya.

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya, namun ia masih tidak membuka mulutnya dan terus menyeret Sakura ke mansion Uchiha. Sepertinya, rencana makan malam yang sudah jauh hari mereka rencanakan gagal.

.

Sakura melirik Sasuke takut, ia dengan jelas melihat kekesalan di wajah pemuda itu. Namun masalahnya, Sakura tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke semarah ini. Ketika pemuda itu membawanya ke dapur, ia hanya menurut dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Ne, apa yang salah, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Sungguh ia takut telah melakukan hal yang membuat Sasuke kesal seperti ini.

Sakura langsung menunduk saat melihat tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya. ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus bagaimana.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung di mata merah Sasuke. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya susah, takut dengan ekspresi yang tengah ditampilkan Sasuke saat ini. "M-maksud, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada, mata merahnya sudah kembali normal. "Kau menyukai mereka, eh?" sinisnya.

Sakura masih tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke-_kun_," cicit Sakura. Ia meremas gugup ujung rok yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke mendengus lalu lalu menghampiri Sakura dan memutar kursi yang diduduki gadis itu hingga mneghadap ke arahnya. "Tadi siang Naruto, lalu Sai dan Kakashi bahkan barusan Lee dan Kiba! Kau menyukai mereka, Sakura?!"

"Tidak!" tukas Sakura cepat. "Kau tahu 'kan aku hanya mencintaimu." Sakura mulai terpancing emosinya karena Sasuke meragukannya seperti itu. Ia tidak mengerti, darimana Sasuke mendapat pemikiran bodoh seperti itu.

"Lalu yang tadi itu apa!" geram Sasuke. Ia mengurung Sakura di kursi dan kedua lengannya.

_Ugh!_

Sakura masih belum memahami maksud Sasuke. Otak cerdasnya mencoba memikirkan hal-hal yang sekiranya membuat Sasuke semarah ini. Dan tiba-tiba, ia tersentak saat mengingat mimpinya tadi malam. Ia juga menyadari, sikapnya sedikit berbeda pagi ini gara-gara mimpi konyol itu. Apa jangan-jangan?

"Eh, uhmm…" Sakura menggaruk pipinya, tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "A-aku hanya…" Sakura bingung harus mengutarakannya seperti itu. "Tadi malam aku mimpi…" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya tersa panas mengingat mimpinya tadi malam.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura semakin geram. Dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, ia mengangkat dagu Sakura agar melihat ke arahnya. Dan saat gadis itu menatap matanya, langsung saja Sasuke menggunakan _sharingan-_nya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

.

.

.

"Apa itu, Sakura?!"

"I-itu hanya mimpi konyol, Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Sakura. Kendati terlihat lumayan tenang, sesungguhnya Sakura sangat gugup. Ia merasa sangat terpojok dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sasuke, apalagi dengan _sharingan _yang masih aktif.

Sakura tidak menyangka, kekasihnya akan semarah ini hanya karena mimpi bodohnya tadi malam. Salahnya juga memang, karena bersikap seperti gadis kecil yang tengah kasmaran. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya tidak mampu melenyapkan bayangan mimpinya di kepalanya. Apalagi, mereka semua sangat berbeda dan terlihat keren. Bahkan Kakashi mengalahkan ketampanan Sasuke saat membuka maskernya, dan Kiba terlihat sangat manis di mimpinya.

Ah, mimpi yang _precious._

"Sakura!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget, ia begitu tenggelam lagi dalam mimpinya. "K-kau marah hanya karena mimpi?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sasuke menggeram mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Sakura. "Menurutmu?" dengusnya.

"Kau…cemburu?" cicit Sakura.

"Tidak!" tukas Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

Rasanya, Sasuke ingin mencekik kekasihnya saking geramnya. Apa kekasih menjengkelkannya ini tidak mengerti, kesalnya. "Aku tidak marah dan tidak cemburu, aku hanya tidak suka, Sakura," desisnya menatap tajam kekasihnya.

Sakura seolah menciut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jika nada bicara pemuda itu sudah seperti ini, artinya dia benar-benar marah dan Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk meredakan kemarahan kekasihnya kali ini.

"Ne, aku minta maaf, Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Sakura mencoba membuat pacarnya meredakan emosinya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa bermimpi seperti itu," terangnya dengan raut menyesal. Bertolak belakang dengan hatinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan _emerald _beningnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Melihat Sasuke yang mulai goyah, Sakura bersorak dalam hati dan mengucapkan puji syukur kepada _Kami-sama_. Setidaknya, _jutsu _andalannya ini masih memiliki efek pada Sasuke.

Kemarahan pemuda itu langsung surut tatkala melihat raut wajah Sakura yang selalu membuatnya luluh. "Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan!" dengus Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik kepala Sasuke dan menyatukan bibir mereka. "Aku mencintaimu, hanya kau…"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam, begitu terkejut dengan keberaniannya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat Sakura, dan kemarahannya seolah menguap. Ia malah geli melihat kekasihnya yang salah tingkah. "Kau agresif juga," ujarnya dengan seringai yang membuat Sakura semakin gugup.

"I-tu spontan," kata Sakura kikuk, "maaf," imbuhnya.

Sasuke terkekeh lalu menarik kepala Sakura dan menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.

Rasanya, Sakura ingin pingsan saja mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari Sasuke. Ia bahkan telah melupakan mimpinya tadi malam dan digantikan dengan ciuman manis dari kekasihnya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menatap intens kekasihnya. "Kau hanya boleh memikirkanku," tegasnya, "bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun!"

Anggukan dari Sakura membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas.

.

.

Fin dengan gajenya :'(

.

.

Abis nonton CMV (Sakura's Dream) yg di rekomen oleh agatha, dan jadilah fict nista ini T_T . Padahal dalem imajinasi saya fictnya keknya lucu bahkan sampe ketawa2 sendiri, tapi waktu direpresentasikan ke tulisan, susah banget :'(

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca.


End file.
